mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nickelodeondos
This is a discussion page. Remember to sign your posts using ~~~~ __NOEDITSECTION__ .]] Videos y firmas Por supuesto que puedes añadir videos a tu pagina, sinmepre y cuando solo esten ahi, y sobre tu firma, creo que tu pregunta fue capciosa, las firmas personales si se pueden usar. '--Byllant 21:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC)' Black Mage DO NOT add his animations to the Wiki. The creator has requested that they are not uploaded anywhere, other than the standing animation. If you continue to add them, you will be temporarily banned. Thank you. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 16:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC)' Especulación No te lo he dicho, pere como veo que tienes algo de experiencia al escribir en una Wiki, dejame decirete que ¡¡ESPECULAR CUALQUIER COSA SOBRE SSF2 ESTA PROHIBIDO!! y lo castigo con bloqueo, asi que ya estas informado. '--Byllant 23:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC)' Delete Teclea hasta arriba de un artículo. '--Byllant 03:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC)' Promocion urgente Debido al reciente acto de spam y vandalismo que la wiki a sufrido, ademas de tu constante actividad, he decidido promoverte a administrador por un tiempo indefinido (pues aun no cumples algun de los requisistos establecidos), asi podras audarme con la reciente actividad, borrar paginas e images, bloquear usuarios etc. '--Byllant 22:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC)' Imagenes innecesarias Como administrador, tu trabajo tambien es revisar y borrar images que no tengan uso, sean inecesarias, sean por spam etc. Dirigete a la seccion de nuevos archivos y borra algunas imagenes. '--Byllant 18:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Gallery Moves Wario I know that. But these aren't in the Specials section on the dojo. Leonardo J 14:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Consideracion Bueno, por ahora no hay usuarios en el rango de reversores, por lo que alguien tendrian que aplicarse para entrar, esas cajas de usuario preferente mnte deberian de estar englobada en un solo lugar, para que la gente las copies, edite y pegue en su pagina a su gusto, voy a considerar todo eso. Y un favorcito, hechame una mano y actualiza el articulo de Smash Flash DOJO!! con las actualizaciones que faltan, dejame decirte que antes de la actualizacion de Trigger Items, estaban la de Light Yagami y Dojo ending asi que ya sabves que hacer, pero hazlo rapido por que si suben otras actualizaciones podriamos perder el rastro de estas. '--Byllant 02:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC)' Mushroom Kingdom II I see you removed my edit on the Mushroom Kingdom II page about the stage being replaced by Mushroom Kingdom III. Can you just state a reason? You didn't say anything in your summary. Was it because the Mushroom Kingdom II stage has not yet been replaced by the Mushroom Kingdom III stage? I just want a reason that's all, thanks. 14:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind you restored the replacement as I was starting a new message on your page. 14:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok... Bloodseed 15:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Creo que por lo que yo se... Si, hablo Español. (Aunque, casi siempre hablo Ingles). ¿Que las deje para mejor descripción? ¿Podrias explicarme como? Leonardo J 22:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Impresionante No la hise, estaba en el segundo DOJO!! Como la hise transparente? Con esta pagina. Leonardo J, My talk page, . 16:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category:Users Ok eso fue una estupidez de parte mia y no quiero que me bloqueen :( Bloodseed 19:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request So do you mean that you want me to copy & paste it onto the front page, or is it OK? IStoleThePies 23:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Am I supposed to write it under "Archives"? IStoleThePies 23:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :: What do you mean "create MGW:RFA/IStoleThePies"? IStoleThePies 23:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: And then just paste it? IStoleThePies 23:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) No "Warnings" Al advetrir a un usauario hazlo en su propia pagina de discusion, no en paginas de discusion ajenas, como el caso de la pagina de DevonS, aunque el acto se halla cometido ahi. Byllant 04:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Favor Muy bien, lo hare lo mas rapido que pueda. Leonardo J, My talk page, . 15:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Transparentizer Tus imagenes transparentes tienen los colores dañados, deberias guardarlas en otro programa que no sea Paint. Leonardo J, My talk page, . 19:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Un consejo de un moderador a otro... Hey. En el futuro, por favor no publicar páginas de masas como a menos que solamente poner los personajes confirmados. La única excepción a esto es Zero, cuya inclusión se filtró. Yo sólo quería señalar eso. I saw you deleted the category Galleries. I'm sorry, it's just that other wikias have those categories and i thought it was useful. I'm not a spammer or a noob. I'm a really big fan of the game and i do not spam or anything. I try to help with the pages. I hope you don't misjudge me. Juely 15:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) El formato de galeria Me gusto tu idea de las galerias, aunque de alguna forma me gustaria que estuvieran dentro de los articulos correspondientes, y otra cosa, utiliza el formato de galeria, como el que se usa el Smash Flash DOJO!!/Update gallery, actualmente las paginas se ven nefastas si no usas este formato. '--Byllant 19:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC)' My edits Why do you constantly revert my edits? What I put in was 100% correct. I am a Smash Bros player and an SSF2 balancer, and an SF Back Room member. I know what I'm talking about. Please stop reverting my edits. -- Derilith II 20:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Is English your first language? Because what you just told me made absolutely no sense. And two, Sonic does not have to be on GHZ. I can upload a picture of him wherever I want him to be. Tamaño Exactamente por tamaño ¿te refieres a como aparecen en el juego o como aparecen en esta wiki? Titanextron 16:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) An favor Please add to the ``SSF2 Beta´´ table the previously assist trophies,pokeballs(except charizard) and items Tmx_19:12_August 2 2011(UTC) Re: Entretenimento No tengo..... pero problamente puede que me haga uno Bloodseed 21:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC). Re: McLeodGaming Wiki Tanto administradores como burocratas pueden cambiar la imagen de la Wiki, si observas bien la parte de abajo podras encontrar el Diseñador de Temas. Cualquier cambio hazme saber de el, y como planear aplicarlo. '--Byllant 23:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Content page La verdad, no me gusta, ¿por que? bueno, ya me habian propuesto algo similar hace varios años, sin embargo el proyecto no se hizo. No me gusta por el hecho de que este lugar es McLeodGaming Wiki no Super Smash Flash Wiki, el contenido debe de estar abierto no solo a esos juegos si no a peliculas y otros juegos del sitio, lo siento, ¿podrias considerar otra propuesta? Byllant 23:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wait... If you only speak spanish, how can you read this wiki? IStoleThePies | Talk page | 19:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC)